


A Different Set of Case Files

by BootyAlchemist



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, HAHAHAHAHA AutoTags DONT DO THAT, Masturbation, NSFW Prompt Challenge, Naked Fluff, Pegging, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, The first two are pretty much just fluff but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyAlchemist/pseuds/BootyAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of the private life of a young detective and the once-delinquent she's managed to find herself in love with. (30 one-shots based off of the 30-day NSFW Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I suck at titles and deeply apologize. Also, the tags will be edited as I work my way through this. I, sadly, will not be able to do a prompt a day (which challenge is supposed to be) but if I can get 30 prompts filled out by the end of February, I'll consider this a success. (Also, I just can't stop writing these two, I'm sorry. I promise I hadn't intended on this being a Kannao account, but....) At least I'm making my insomnia constructive.
> 
> The first two prompts are more fluff than anything truly explicit, but hey. I like fluff, too. 
> 
> For the record, I will not be keeping to every single prompt due to some of them being just far too out of character for these two (nothing against them, I just can't work them out in my brain and still be in-character), so I'll have a few empty slots at the end. Shoot me some suggestions as I go, if you'd like, and we'll see. I still want there to be 30 one-shots when this is done.
> 
> These will not be in any particular order, chronologically-speaking, though I'll be following the list generally in the original order. Ages are also not specified, but I mostly figure them to be adults (and out of high school) for the first two prompts at least. Up to you, I guess. Each chapter will be titled by their prompt. Lengths will vary from drabbles to full-length one-shots. Nothing in this will be beta'd, this is mostly a writing exercise for me (just one that's channeling how I CAN'T STOP WITH THESE DORKS).

Kanji glanced over to the side for the umpteenth time, before looking back up at the ceiling.

He still couldn’t believe where he was. It wasn’t even the first time he’d spent the night in Naoto’s bed. Or the first time they’d had sex. Though, that latter example had happened only a handful of times so far.

Yet, even now, he still had a slight fear that it was all a dream, that he’d suddenly wake up and no longer be here, lying next to her in her disheveled bed.

They were both naked from their earlier exertions, the blankets tossed haphazardly around, mostly near the foot of the bed. Naoto was mere inches away, curled slightly on her side, facing him. Her eyes were closed, and her shoulders were moving ever so slightly, steadily, but Kanji knew she wasn’t asleep. They’d built up too much stamina for her to be out just yet.

He saw her shoulders tremble the slightest bit.

Kanji smiled slightly. He placed one hand on her shoulder.

“Ngh,” she groaned slightly. “No, Kanji. I’m tired. Go to sleep.”

“Nah, I ain’t tryin’ ta….” He held back a chuckle. “Ya just looked cold, tha’s all. Promise.”

Naoto made a humming noise, but said nothing.

“C-can I, uh… hold you?” Kanji asked. “J-just hold?”

Naoto opened her eyes, looking at him. He’d gotten better at holding that blue-grey gaze without his heart beating faster. Mostly.

She looked away.

“Y-you are usually quite warm,” her voice was low, a slight grating in her words. Her voice was probably a little strained at the moment, considering….

She nodded once.

He slid his hand past her shoulder, pressing it against her back and moving closer against her. He felt her head press against his chest and he rested his head on top of hers. Her hand hesitantly came to rest against the side of his waist. The other hand—just as slowly—came up to rest against his chest, just below her chin.

This was probably one of his favorite feelings in the world—the feel of her lightly pressed against him, as they gently held each other. The chill of her constantly-cold skin gradually warming from their shared body heat. The small, subtle movements as her breathing steadied and she slowly slipped into sleep.

He would never say it—well, maybe if she asked—but Kanji knew that he would’ve gladly given up ever having any form of sex ever again if it meant guaranteeing that he could spend every night like this—with Naoto sleeping while cuddled against him—for the rest of his life.

The craziest part was he might be able to have both. She’d had multiple chances to leave Inaba since graduation, and she hadn’t taken a single one. She was even in the middle of considering buying one of the still-for-sale properties on or near the Shopping District to repurpose as a new office and general agency for her detective work. A couple of the ones she was looking at even had housing space, meaning she’d move out of her apartment and into the new place.

She’d be moving even closer to the textile shop, to _him_. He might even be able to move in with her in the relatively-near future. It was something she'd mentioned more than once, if offhandedly.

The thought made him think about further possibilities; would she want to get married someday, at least legally? He knew she wasn’t a big fan of tradition or ceremonies, but….

Which led him to the thought of—no, he really shouldn’t get any more ahead of himself than he already was. He was sappy enough lately; some of their friends were beginning to tease him even more. Mostly Yosuke and—when she was in town—Rise.

No, for now, this was enough. More than enough. Kanji felt like he had to be the luckiest person on the planet—and he didn’t give a damn how cliché or probably untrue that was. He did. Because he got to sleep at night snuggled against Naoto Shirogane. Because she loved him as much as he did her.   

She moved her head in her sleep, apparently trying to burrow slightly into his chest. She mumbled something incoherent.

Kanji wondered what she was dreaming about, and hoped that it was a good one, not one of the nightmares she apparently typically had in the past, and often still did.

He reached past her with his free hand for the one blanket that was still within reach. It was just a sheet, but he was afraid he’d wake her if he reached for one of the warmer ones. It would likely be enough, anyway. He draped it over them. It just had to keep some of the night chill off. His body heat would be enough to keep her warm beyond that.

Just before he joined her in drifting off to sleep, a soft, familiar voice in the back of his head warned that it might really just be a dream after all, that he might wake up in the morning, alone, in his own bed and in those obnoxious pajamas his mother kept making for him.

 _Well_ , he thought in response as he fell asleep, _if it_ is _a dream, it’s the best damn one I could ever have._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this was actually hard. Like, developmental fluff? Yeah, I can do that. Hardcore smut? That too, though how well is for others to determine.
> 
> But, in-relationship fluff? I looked at this list for two weeks going: "Cuddling. Cuddling? Naked. Naked? Cuddling? Naked? Naked cuddling? How do write thing?" I wish I was kidding.


	2. Kiss

Kanji blinked several times at the refrigerator door in front of him.

He could not, for the life of him remember what he was doing. Or why he was standing buck-ass nude in the kitchen of Naoto’s apartment at two in the morning.

The clock ticked softly on the wall behind him

_Milk_ , the word eventually formed in his head. _I’m thirsty. Naoto always has milk in her fridge._ She mostly kept it for in her coffee; the woman was addicted to the overly-caffeinated drink, and to keeping her supposedly-childish preferences in how she drank it a secret. Though, come to think of it, she also sometimes mixed it in her tea.

He opened the fridge, pulling out the carton and setting it on the counter. It was as he grabbed a short glass from the cupboard that he realized—she’d only ever kept one carton at a time before, and now she bought them in pairs. Was he really drinking that much of it?

Actually, that just showed how much time he was spending at her place—which was pretty much every moment he could manage, outside of stuff like work. And, of course, how much more often he was spending the night. And—

—And now he was standing in her kitchen at two a.m. naked and drinking a glass of milk, _thinking about_ how he was standing in her kitchen naked at two in the freaking morning and _still drinking_ that _freaking_ glass of milk.

Thirst quenched for the moment, he placed the glass in the sink and made sure the carton was put back where it belonged in the fridge, right in front of the unopened one.

Well, he wasn’t drinking straight out of the carton yet, so it could be worse, right?

He turned around.

Naoto was standing in the doorframe, the pale blue fleece blanket draped around her in a way that almost hid the fact that she was just as naked as he was—odd, since Kanji thought he’d seen her slip on his shirt after—

“What’re you…” she said slowly, blinking several times. “Why are you…? Is there something wrong?” She finally finished.

“Nah,” Kanji said. It was still kinda weird how comfortable he'd gotten over the past few months with being nude around her. “Jus’ gettin’ a drink. ’Sup?”

“You left.” She said, the words almost indignant. “I’m cold.”

Kanji repressed a chuckle, allowing himself only a small smile.

“Sorry. Figured I’d be back before ya missed me.”

Naoto took several long steps towards him, so she was standing directly in front of him. He had to tilt his neck down to look her in the eyes.

She placed one hand on his cheek, leaning further towards him.

—And, whoa, those were her—and damn, she wasn’t kidding; she was either really freaking cold, or—

Before Kanji could worry about his potential nosebleed—or _other_ reactions—she pressed her lips against his in an almost chaste kiss. Almost. She parted his lips slightly, but pulled back with a soft sigh before he could really react.

“I’m going back to bed,” she said softly, before turning around and starting towards the doorway again.

It only took Kanji a split second for his mind to get in gear.

“Y-yeah! R-right behind ya!” He followed after her, as he got the feeling that he wasn’t going to be sleeping for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story: I spent an hour and a half too lazy to get out of bed to get a glass of water. So I wrote Kanji getting a glass of milk. The struggle is real.
> 
> Next prompt is "First Time," which I've kinda already done, so I guess I'll have to come up with some other take on that. Hmm. Also, maybe (more) Kanji POV for this version? We'll see.


	3. First Time (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've already done a general/overall First Time situation for these two, I decided to take a different approach, following a suggestion made to follow up on my (currently only) other fic here. So, it's *a* first time, with much of the same approaches I'd give one, just not the usual way people interpret this. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long. Long story short, life happened. I'm extending my personal deadline to the end of March, so I don't burn myself out trying otherwise.
> 
> I also had to do a ton of research. Because, for the record, I've never engaged in this type of sexual activity, nor do I own a strap-on. (Spoiler warning.)

Naoto scratched at the back of her neck. She’d been intrigued by the idea before, but now?

Now, she mostly felt ridiculous.

The logical voice in the back of her head reminded her that half of what they tried felt ridiculous if she thought about it too hard.

“Please, say something,” Naoto said with a sigh. She walked over to the edge of the bed, if a little stiffly.

“Uh,” Kanji hesitated. He sat, legs crossed, on her bed, in a black tank top and grey sweats. He placed his glasses on the nightstand. “Y-you look… kinda hot.”

Naoto frowned.

“You are patronizing me.”

“What?” Kanji blinked. “No, I ain’t!” He ran one hand through his hair. “Naoto, you could wear just about anythin’ and I’d think you look fantastic.”

“I am hardly wearing anything I haven’t in the past,” Naoto pointed out. “Except for the obvious.”

She was telling the truth. Her current choice in clothing style was relatively standard for her; she wore a white buttoned shirt and dark blue tie—her chest bound tighter than her usual fashion as of late, instead more akin to when she’d first come to Inaba—and a pair of black slacks. The only novelty in her appearance was the slight but quite noticeable bulge between her legs.

“Yeah,” Kanji said with a nod, “but I’ve always thought ya ta be really well-dressed. Since we met that first time.” He paused. “If ya’ve changed yer mind….”

Naoto looked at the nearby bookcase, mouth lightly pursed in thought.

She hadn’t originally intended on them attempting to incorporate this type of thing into their—admittedly still new—sexual relationship quite yet. When she’d ordered the equipment necessary, she’d expected the shipping—particularly with customs—to take at least a full month longer than it had.

Of course, she could have lied when Kanji had asked what the package on her kitchen table was.

Yet, somehow, she hadn’t been able to.

In fact, when he’d blushed at the explanation—an expression that was equal parts embarrassment and curiosity—she’d suddenly felt rather pleased that the postage had been faster than anticipated. And, when he’d asked what it looked like, she’d offered to show him before she’d even realized what she was saying.

And, now she was standing in front of him and feeling more awkward than anything else.

“I haven’t,” she eventually said, her voice quiet. “It just… suddenly feels quite….” She looked at him.

He gently reached for her arm.

“Tell me.”

“It…” she hesitated again. “My trousers—a-and so forth—are… qu-quite, er, uncomfortable.”

Kanji gave a short chuckle.

“You are making fun of me.”

“Nah.” He shook his head. “This is new fer ya; I get that.” He smiled again. “Though, uh, that is kinda how it goes.” He cleared his throat. “I didn’t know you were gonna try ta…ta wear….”

“Tell me the truth: I look ridiculous.”

“No. Ya don’t. Like I said, ya look great!”

“It does not look… fake?” She blinked at him.

“I dun think so.” He shook his head again. “A-actually,” he pulled gently on her arm, leading her to lean down so he could not-quite-whisper in her ear, “y-ya… ya look kinda, uh, h-happy ta see me. Y-ya know?”

Naoto felt heat sweep across her face.

“W-well,” she stammered, “th-that is th-the ultimate p-point, i-is it not?”

“I-if ya want it ta be, sure.”

“A-and, you’re still okay… with this?”

“Y-yeah,” Kanji said.

“Kanji….”

“Okay, so I’m a little nervous.”

“Kanji-kun.” She knew the honorific would get him to be wholly truthful with her.

“All right, all right,” he pulled back to look at her. “I’m really nervous. But, I… I do want to try this. And… and, ‘sides, it’s _you_ we’re talking about, here. I know ya ain’t gonna hurt me or nothin’. Ya know?”

Naoto nodded once.

“W-well,” she looked away, face reddening, “o-once again,it w-would seem I h-have overdressed for the o-occasion.”

“Huh?” Kanji tilted his head a minute amount. His face lit up. “Oh!” He blushed. “R-right!” He took a long breath and stood up next to her.

Kanji cupped her cheek in one hand, pressing his lips against hers in a slow kiss. They might still have been relatively new to the sexual side of their relationship, but they’d already worked out that taking their time ultimately led to better results.

Even if she was still far too clinical about everything.

If nothing else, Kanji’s confidence had significantly improved over the past several weeks. He’d even started to take initiative on a much more frequent basis. Which had been a particular relief for Naoto; despite his insistence otherwise, she had still been worried that he was mostly just going along with everything to make her happy rather than due to mutual desire.

She broke from the kiss, leaning forward to gently nuzzle his neck, just near his jaw. The way he moaned, low and half-muffled—he’d probably bit his lip to stifle it—was pretty good evidence that he was just as eager as she was. If not more so.

He pulled back again, looking at her.

“It’s kinda a shame,” Kanji said, “ta take any a’ that off. Ya _do_ look really good.”

Naoto’s face turned a faint pink.

“Y-you… you mentioned that you currently find my appearance sexually attractive, as… as well as aesthetically pleasing?”

Kanji blinked at her for a moment.

“Uh, I-I think I, uh, I said yer… k-kinda hot.” He glanced away for a moment, before looking back at her. “But, yeah. Y-you could say it th-that way.”

“Then,” Naoto said, “perhaps we should not, er, completely discard my clothing.”

“Huh?”

Naoto loosened her tie, pulling it out of her shirt collar to hang loosely around her neck. The way Kanji’s blush deepened confirmed her theory that he would find that quite appealing. Encouraged, she pulled lightly on his tank top.

“M-may I remove this?”

“Oh, yeah!” He helped her work the garment off over his head.

She lightly pressed her hands against his stomach. He flinched.

“Geez,” he breathed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Yer hands are cold,” he said with a light chuckle. “Why’re yer hands always cold?”

“I’ve never noticed. But then, I’m quite accustomed to being cold in general.”

He gently pulled them off his skin, enveloping both hands in his.

“What are you doing?”

Kanji looked at her.

“Warmin’ your hands,” he said softly. “If that’s all right.”

“S-sure.” She still hadn’t voiced it—and wasn’t certain how to—but she still had somewhat mixed feelings on how he could completely cover her hands with his. While she still was a little uneasy with how it reminded her of just how small her hands were—and she was—she was very fond of how warm his always were. How warm he always was. “I-if that will make… this more… pleasurable… for you.”

“Pleas—huh?” Kanji started. “I just… you… yer cold.”

 _Oh_ , Naoto realized. _I should have known._

Kanji released her hands, apparently confident that they had been warmed sufficiently.

“N-now,” Naoto tried to recover, “wh-where, er, where were we?”

“I think you were blowin’ my mind,” Kanji offered. “Not that there’s anythin’ new ‘bout that.” He gave her a lopsided grin.

“You flatter me too much,” Naoto said softly, lowering her gaze to his chest. “May I, er…?”

“Y-yeah.”

She pressed a kiss against his chest, just to the right of his sternum. She felt the muscle tense under her lips as he gave a soft gasp. Encouraged, she rested one hand on his shoulder, tracing around his pectoral with her lips until she came to the opposite side of his neck.

He breathed her name.

Naoto felt a slight charge run along her spine. She smiled for a brief moment, before softly nuzzling his neck.

“Naoto,” he repeated. He wrapped his hands around her sides, just above her waist, gently pulling her the rest of the way onto his lap, closer against him.

She stopped when she felt his entire body tense.

“What is wrong?” She looked up at him.

His face was red, and he was quite pointedly avoiding her gaze.

“I, uh, should’a expected that, I guess.”

“You should have expected what?” Naoto didn’t understand.

“Yer… uh, yer pr-pressin’ against me.”

Naoto hesitated a moment longer, before the realization broke in her mind.

“Oh,” Naoto said. She _did_ feel the slightest pressure from where—

“Not that it’s bad!” Kanji said quickly. “I just… uh. I guess I just…. It’s… uh….”

“Strange?” Naoto supplied.

“Y-yeah.” Kanji nodded.

“If you are no longer comfortable with—”

“Naoto,” he cut her off, placing one hand on her cheek. “I-I wanna try this. I do. A-and, not just because I know you wanna. Though,” he grinned at her, “that is, uh, kinda… a turn-on.”

Another jolt ran up Naoto’s neck.

“As well as the minimum requirement,” she attempted to hide the charge she felt, for reasons she couldn’t really understand, yet.

“’Course,” Kanji said. “So, uh,” he started, glancing over to the side. “Y-yeah.”

Apparently deciding against whatever he was trying to say, Kanji leaned forward and began to gently kiss and nuzzle the side of her neck. Naoto closed her eyes, letting out a slow, low breath.

They were both quite fond of this particular action, both on the receiving end as well as giving. The fact that it was something quite easily accomplished no matter the amount of clothing between them probably assisted with that.

Another jolt—this one heated—shot down Naoto’s spine. She stiffened.

No, they needed to change focus. She didn’t want to get too worked up herself—at least, not yet.

“Hmm—ngh!” She forced herself to pull away.

“Wha’s wrong?” Kanji asked.

“Nothing is wrong,” Naoto said. “I… er, propose that we shift tactics from our norm?”

“Huh?” There was a mild haze in his eyes.

She leaned forward towards him again.

“May I…?” She whispered.

“Uh. S-sure.”

She pressed a kiss against the base of his neck. Her lips were light against his skin as she worked her way down to the edge of his pants. Kanji exhaled, the sound slowly turning to a deep moan. Naoto’s hands were busy unbuttoning her own shirt to reveal the tan, tank-like garment underneath. Once said task was complete, she gently wrapped her hands around his waist, her mouth working to tease the taut muscles of his abs. She slid back along his legs to allow herself to bend down in said position a bit easier.

Kanji breathed her name. Another jolt. He leaned back onto his elbows.

Naoto took a light hold of the band of his sweats. She looked up slightly to look him in the eye, willing every ounce of desire she possessed to be in her held gaze.

Kanji visibly trembled. Heat started to build in Naoto’s chest. Her heartbeat accelerated.

Kanji nodded once.

She pulled firmly, Kanji helping as she drew his pants down and off.

 _White boxer briefs_ , the logical voice that Naoto could never shut off noted. _Today must be laundry day at his home._ She closed her eyes for a moment, chasing the unnecessary thought away.

Well, if nothing else, his previous comment about her desire being a turn on was certainly no lie. She was still mildly fascinated with how easily aroused he was—not that it was much more difficult to work her up, as well.

“M-may I touch you?” She looked back at him.

Kanji made a soft squeak, his cheeks red, before nodding.

She gently ran her fingers along the length of his still-clothed erection. Kanji’s inhale came in ragged bursts. When she repeated the action, this time with a little more pressure, he fell back the rest of the way onto the bed. He whimpered her name.

Naoto felt another rush course through her. She knew that it wouldn’t always be this easy to get him to this point, that over time, with practice, he’d gain more stamina and be generally more composed but….

For now, it was all she could do to remain composed herself.

First, she needed to get rid of that irritating pressure. She unbuttoned her slacks, before freezing.

“Er, is it all right if I—?”

“Yes!” His voice was a little higher pitched than normal.

She pulled her slacks completely off, tossing them absentmindedly behind her.

“Huh.” Kanji’s voice was slowly returning to normal. “Didn’t know you even owned boxers.”

She glanced away.

“I… wanted this to be as… authentic as possible.” It was true that she rarely wore them anymore. It just… seemed appropriate for the occasion.

“Naoto.” He leaned up slightly, allowing him to cup her cheek again. “As long it’s you, and s’long as yer happy and alla that, then it _is_ authentic.”

She smiled, bringing his hand forward and kissing the palm.

Naoto pulled her boxers off with her free hand. The relief was immediate, from the moment the band was free from the extra pressure. She looked at Kanji, dropping the garment to where ever it would lay.

He was smiling.

“What?” Naoto blinked at him.

“I knew it’d be blue.” He grinned again.

Naoto looked down.

The strap-on she’d purchased—a misleading term, as she’d opted for a garment more akin to briefs than a harness—was, itself black; there hadn’t been any other color options in stock for her size at the time. The attached dildo was simplistic in design, in part because she’d ordered it at the same time and in part because she’d also opted for one of the cheapest styles available—in case if they had decided against repeating this particular activity. It, admittedly, didn’t have much in the way of realism, in design or color, but it matched the general shape enough for the time being. And—as Kanji had pointed out—it ended up being light blue.

“I… actually hadn’t specified a color when I ordered it,” Naoto said. “I figured it would be irrelevant.”

“I’m actually kinda glad it’s blue.” Kanji shrugged. “Suits ya, ya know?”

“If you insist.” Naoto couldn’t help but give him a small smile of her own.

“So, uh…” Kanji scratched at the back of his neck. “Wh-where were we?”

Naoto took a deep breath. She didn’t think she’d normally be able to respond in the manner she was about to, but the very _idea_ of how Kanji would react somehow filled her with a sort of courage she’d never felt until very recently.

“I believe,” she breathed, reaching for the band of his briefs, “I was in the middle of making you moan my name with need.”

He stared at her with the same surprise she felt upon feeling the words upon her own tongue.

She’d actually said that.

Before she could react—though how, she had no clue—Kanji nodded wordlessly and leaned back onto his elbows again. She looked at his briefs and then back at Kanji. He gave her another nod, reaching down to help her pull them off.

She’d certainly right about how easily excited he still was. It also brought her a wave of relief; the visual comparison made her all the more confident that she’d purchased a girth that would at least lessen any initial discomfort for him. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him and, despite his earlier words, she was still a bit afraid of doing so.

“C-can I touch you?” Kanji asked.

Naoto blinked, before nodding once. She wasn’t certain what she’d expected, but she was still somewhat surprised when he wrapped his hand around the blue length between her legs and slowly ran his fingers along it. There was no way she could feel the touch, and yet the very sight sent a chill down her spine.

“Feels real enough ta me,” he managed to quell that fear with a gentle smile.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Naoto asked. “What are you thinking?”

He let go to lightly play with the collar of her open shirt, before gently grabbing her loosened tie. He lifted himself up slightly to whisper in her ear.

“Just thinkin’ ‘bout how handsome ya are.”

Now it was her turn to blush and stare at him. Regardless of her surprise, the words still sent another wave of excitement through her. It would not surprise her if he could send her over the edge like this, without ever touching her directly.

She pocketed that information in the back of her mind. _Later._

“R-regardless,” Naoto attempted to cool herself, “I need to, er, f-fetch the….” She cleared her throat before standing up. She took a step towards the nightstand—

—Too close. She struck the front end with her length, the impact sending pain through her pelvis. She yelped softly.

“You all right?” Kanji shot upright.

“Fine,” Naoto breathed. “I, er….” She gave him a sheepish look. “I didn’t expect… I forgot….” She cleared her throat. “H-how do you… walk with an, er, an erection?” Would she ever stop blushing like this?

Kanji gave a short chuckle.

“I, uh, I guess ya kinda… get used to it.”

She nodded once, before opening the drawer, pulling out the remainder of what they would require. She slipped one of the latex gloves on her right hand.

“What’s that for?” Kanji suddenly sounded anxious.

Naoto looked at him.

“If I simply, er, take you, it will not only be uncomfortable for you, I am likely to injure you, regardless of my, er, smaller girth.” She paused. “Much like I-I did, you will need… preparation. I’m certain, by now, I do not have to explain the importance of ample lubrication. Likewise, the glove, among several purposes, will also prevent injury; we do not want one of my fingernails to cause… tearing.”

“Oh. Right.” Kanji looked away.

“If you are no longer comfortable—”

“No!” Kanji cut her off. “I, uh,” he lowered his voice again, “I’m still… I’m cool. It just… I hadn’ thought a’ that, ya know?” He looked away. “Sorry.”

“It is all right. This was my suggestion, after all.” She caught his gaze again. His cheeks looked roughly as pink as hers felt, as he lounged nude on her bed. “S-so. Sh-shall I…start?”

“Y-yeah!” He nodded. “If ya want. Yer kinda the one who knows what yer doin’.”

“I do not know as much as it probably appears I do.” She brought the remaining objects with her as she climbed back onto the bed over him.

She lightly pressed her gloved fingers against his length. He made a soft, encouraging noise, exhaling quickly through his nostrils. She ran her touch down along it, barely touching the skin, until she reached the base.

“Is it all right if I…?”

“Y-yes!” Kanji fell back against the bed again, apparently attempting to merge his head with the mattress. “N-Naoto, p-please!” He mewled, his voice almost pained.

She continued along her fingers’ path, earning a sharp inhale from her lover. She fondled him for a moment, resulting in low moan, before moving past it, trailing her fingers gently as they made their way to their destination.

Kanji made a sound Naoto wasn’t very familiar with, a sort of half-choking on some word or another.

“Is… that all right?”

“Fffffff—fuck yeah,” he was eventually able to hiss before groaning. “Naoto,” he breathed her name. She smiled. She would have to remember that later, too.

“A-are you ready, or…?” She looked up at him.

His eyes were closed, and his jaw clenched, but he nodded vigorously. It wasn’t always easy to decipher his more subtle cues—sometimes they resembled reactions of pain—but there was no mistaking a nod like that.

She opened the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto her gloved fingers. She leaned back over him.

“I… I am going to touch you, now, then,” Naoto said. “It’ll probably be a little cold. Just… try to relax.”

“O-okay,” Kanji breathed.

She tentatively ran her index finger across their target. He shuddered violently under the touch.

“N-Naoto…” He choked again. “Please.”

She complied, slowly pressing into him with that single finger. He hissed instantly.

“Fffffuuuck,” he moaned.

“K-Kanji?”

“D-don’t… stop. Keep… please. Yes.”

As bizarre as it felt in her position, Kanji’s clearly enthusiastic reaction was more than enough encouragement for her to continue.

She wasn’t sure what she expected. Kanji’s squirming, his increasingly irregular panting, his moans, groans, and whimpering from the pleasure he felt from the touch, those reactions she’d counted on. What she hadn’t known to expect was what it felt to have one—and, after a few minutes and a liberal reapplication of lube, two—of her fingers inside him. But, then, what else was she supposed to expect?

Something else she hadn’t quite counted on was his reaction when she found the slight bump along the muscle wall; she had expected a pleasurable response, probably more moaning or a higher whimper. She _hadn’t_ expected the half-choked growl, nor him turning his head to the side to bite down on the blanket—he couldn’t reach the pillow from his position.

She was nervous for a split second—that she’d done something wrong, that her research was wrong and she’d caused him pain—until he spoke, his voice raw.

“A-again. Please. Fuh….” He growled again, more coherently this time. “Fuck. Do that again.”

She complied, earning a moan that morphed into another one of those growls. The sound sent a familiar jolt down her back. She smirked. A glance down revealed that his length was throbbing harder than before, the skin tinted red and the slightest amount of leaking visible from the tip.

“So,” she couldn’t help but say with that same smirk, “you are enjoying this.”

“F-fuckin’ great!” He panted.

She continued to work him over, reveling in the different sounds he made—he’d hardly ever growled during sex before, and never quite like _that_ —until he suddenly reached down and grabbed her wrist.

“N-Naoto.” He looked at her, face pale, save for the slight flush over the bridge of his nose. “I… I want….” He took several quick, deep breaths.

Naoto couldn’t help herself; somehow, something almost predatory had woken inside her. Her smirk widened.

“What do you want, Kanji? Tell me.”

As if she didn’t already know.

The word came in a low tone she’d never witnessed him achieve before.

“You.”

She responded by withdrawing her fingers and pulling off the glove, tossing it skillfully into the nearby trash can. She opened a condom, rolling it down the light blue length between her legs.

 _Probably a bit superfluous,_ she thought to herself, _but if I’m going to do this, I might as well go all the way with it._

She made sure that both her own length and Kanji were well-lubricated—the latter receiving a healthy reapplication—before leaning over him—

—and stopping.

“What?” Kanji gasped.

She slid backwards off of the bed.

“I need… I think I’m going to need a better position.”

“Tell me.” He sounded desperate. She thought quickly. She would probably be best off if she remained standing—more or less—but that wouldn’t quite—

She grabbed her pillow, handing it to him.

“L-lie as flat on your back a-as you can,” she requested, “a-and put th-this under your r-rear.”

Kanji hurriedly complied.

“Please,” he breathed again.

Naoto gave him a gentle smile this time. She leaned over him, placing the back of one hand against his cheek for a moment.

“All right,” she said. “Just… like before, t-try to… relax. And… tell me if it hurts. At all. Okay?”

He nodded.

Naoto positioned herself between his spread legs, wrapping both hands around his hips. She tried to make sure she was angled properly, and took a deep breath. Exhaling, she pressed slowly into him. He groaned as the tip entered.

“Is—?” Naoto found herself a slight bit out of breath. Damn it, this was why she didn’t want to work herself up. “K-Kanji—is it t-too much?” The dildo was rather small in diameter, at least compared to Kanji’s own dick, but it was still a little wider than her two fingers had been.

“N-no,” he choked. He turned, biting the blanket again. He growled slightly through the fabric. “K-keep g-goin’, Naoto. Ple-please.”

She felt another shudder ripple through her from those words.

If he didn’t want her to stop, or even slow down—

She pressed further into him.

“F-fuck,” Kanji breathed again. “Yes. Naoto, yes. _Fffuuuck,_ ” He growled.

Naoto’s breath caught for a moment, and she pressed a little more, until she’d nearly gotten the entire length in. She was nervous to push much further—her mind was becoming too hazy to remember the numbers she’d researched, what she’d need to judge.

Thinking in general was becoming too difficult to manage. Her senses were becoming overwhelmed by his scent, tinged with the sweat of exertion, and the sound of his voice as he groaned, growled, and panted her name beneath her.

“K-Kanji,” she choked. “I… I’m going to….” She couldn’t… how did words work, and why could she suddenly no longer remember.

Fortunately, she was able to recognize his grunt as in the affirmative.

She slowly pulled back, nearly removing the whole thing, before thrusting forward again, a little faster this time.

“N-Naoto,” he growled under her. She tightened her grip on his hips with a low response from the back of her throat. She never expected to get quite so much of a rush from this. She repeated the thrust, even a little faster still.

Kanji made a slight choking sound.

“Th-there!” He managed to say. She opened her eyes—when had she closed them? she couldn’t remember—and saw that his were beginning to fill with tears. Had she—? “Do—do that again. There. Again.”

Naoto took a deep breath, before complying, pulling out and thrusting back even harder at that same angle.

Kanji snarled, the sound muffled. Probably the blanket again.

She’d closed her eyes again. How had she not noticed? Was she really that overwhelmed by—?

She repeated the motion again, getting a similar response. And again. And again.

And again.

Each thrust was a little bit faster than the last, and Kanji’s reactions became more desperate.

She heard a familiar sound—skin rubbing against skin—and opened her eyes slightly. Ah, he was stroking himself. Part of her wanted to ask if he’d rather her do that, but he seemed to have it well in hand. So to speak. Not to mention, this way, she got to keep her firm, steadying grip on his hips. She rubbed the slight crease where his legs met his body, closing her eyes again before continuing her previous motion.

She could hear his groans and growling becoming more and more aggressive—he was more or less outright snarling into the blanket, now—his breathing becoming more labored with each thrust.

Her own chest was tightening. Some soft voice in the back of her head whispered that she might be pushing herself too far, regardless of the obvious pleasure she was granting the man beneath her—and the electric rush it caused to surge through her head. A weight seemed to press against her ribcage.

Instead, it simply encouraged her to redouble her efforts, to bring him to climax faster.

She made a choking sound as she continued to thrust against him.

He choked on her name a few times before he reached out and grabbed her waist with one hand—at least, as best as he could.

Kanji made a loud sound she’d never heard him make before, an almost bestial roar. She stopped mid-thrust, startled. Taking as deep a breath as she could manage, she slowly opened her eyes.

His eyes were closed, though his head was otherwise facing her, the blanket still twisted next to him. His hand and stomach were covered in his release—proof of her suspicion. He was taking short but deep breaths.

“I…” Naoto said breathlessly. “I need to….” She slowly pulled out, careful to mind how sensitive he likely was, before her head finally became too heavy to hold up. Her chest tightened again, and a wave of nausea overcame her. She stumbled forward, falling half on top of Kanji.

“Are… are you… okay?” Kanji asked between his shallow huffs, his voice strained.

She rolled off of him, before reaching to the side of her binder, under her open shirt. She ripped the velcro open. She took a deep breath, her chest muscles slowly relaxing. Her lungs gradually expanded, allowing air to flow more easily once more.

“Yes… how… you?” She attempted to remember how sentences worked.

“H-holy… shit, N-Naoto,” he breathed beside her. “That was… I didn’t know it woul’ be different like…. Is… is it like… that… fer you? I mean, when…?”

“I… couldn’t say… for certain.” Naoto had no way of truly knowing exactly how it had felt for him, after all. “But… t-tell me….” Breathing was already getting even easier. She’d have to make sure they were more careful in the future—it would have been dangerous if she’d worked herself up much more. She made a mental note to tell him when his euphoria wore off.

He’d probably just call her insane for not being more mindful of her own well-being. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“Weird… at first.” Kanji’s breathing sounded almost normal already. It probably helped him that he had already been rather fit to start with, before they had even met. “But… wow.” He chuckled lightly. “I was nervous fer that?” He looked at her. “What… what about you…? I-I mean… did you…?”

She hesitated, before shaking her head.

“No, I’m just… worn out.” She smiled at him. “Later,” she added when he started to reach for her.

“Sometimes,” Kanji said as she closed her eyes and slowly got her breathing under control again, “yer ideas are freakin’ insane, like getting’ yerself kidnapped. But, this? This was a pretty great idea.”

“I’m glad… you enjoyed yourself.” Her smile became that smirk again. “Though. I think we may have scared the neighbors.”

As if on cue, there was the distant sound of someone banging on the apartment’s front door, an indistinct voice shouting just beyond it.

“Ah, shit.” Kanji started scrambling for his clothes. Naoto watched for a moment—he really did have a visually pleasing backside—until the knocking at the door got more frantic, and she forced herself upright to join him.


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. 
> 
> This prompt takes place at some point *before* their relationship, unlike the others. Beyond that, I have no real time point except "after the main events of 4's plot."
> 
> EDIT: WHOA CRAP I SOMEHOW EDITED OUT MY FAVORITE LINE BEFORE POSTING THIS. Try to figure out which one it is! :3

Naoto woke up in a fervent haze.

She’d been dreaming, she knew instantly. The question was, how much of the lingering emotions were simply remnants of the dream, and how much—if any—were more than figments of her subconscious.

It hadn’t been the first time she’d had a dream of a more… erotic nature. At first, the visitor that entered those dreams, participating in some manner or another, was faceless and generally formless, with no discernible physical sex or gender. Gradually, they took a more descript shape, usually a more or less masculine appearance—though a more ambiguous or feminine figure joined those dreams enough that they weren’t mere flukes.

Then, shortly after she’d first enrolled at Yasogami, the faceless beings in those dreams found themselves replaced with various classmates, both in her year and that above her. Yu was among the first—something she later gleaned wasn’t unique to her; half the school seemed to be attracted to him in some capacity or another. But, despite his general appeal and her initial expectations, she didn’t actually find herself truly attracted to him, and he gradually faded from the rotation. Naoki and Rise each had also occasionally guest-starred in her dreams, the former usually leaving Naoto a little confused and guilty. There had even been one—just one, thankfully—where Yosuke had been the one to visit her—leaving her utterly horrified when she woke up and unable to look even in his direction during the next Team gathering. 

Then, Kanji had started to show up. He first became a guest in these dreams some time after Rise had teased her about it. He’d only been an occasional participant at that point. Until the ski trip, when he’d gone from an infrequent visitor to the main guest. She wasn’t sure if there was some actual cause—in fact, she preferred to not think about it one way or another, as she still wasn’t certain if her waking life had space or time for any sort of intimacy—but in the time span of just a few months, it had happened all the same.

It certainly wasn’t of any help that she knew him to be very attractive—the others had shown her photos of their trip to the beach—as well as incredibly caring and—in his own manner, which she secretly preferred over the norm—quite charming. She still didn’t allow herself to follow that trail of thought to any conclusion; it led to a place she was still scared to go to. But, she no longer felt any guilt or much confusion when his form and voice took part of those nocturnal fantasies.

Not that she would ever admit to anyone that they occurred.

Tonight, however, something had woken her while still mid-dream, and the emotions and tension still lingered in her subconscious and plagued her waking mind. She could still feel the illusion of Kanji’s breath, hot against the back of her neck, his hands trailing down her arms and sides. She could still hear the sound of his voice whispering her name in her ear.

Naoto curled up on her side, trembling. The familiar frustration continued to build in her gut. She breathed a light curse.

She could easily just wait it out, let the dull heat cool off with time. But, that could take quite a while, and she would much prefer to get some sleep before the coming day.

She slipped one hand beneath the band of her sleep pants, and slowly stroked the underside of her underwear. She moaned.

Naoto didn’t often engage in this particular activity—and when she did, she preferred to act with more patience—but now she simply wanted to finish off the building tension the dream had left in her.

She heard his voice echo in her mind again. Kanji, speaking her name, muttering gentle words of encouragement.

_Naoto…._

She stroked herself, through the cloth, a little harder, a little faster.

She could nearly hear his voice whisper to her, tell her how beautiful, how handsome, he found her to be. She could almost feel the touch of his forehead against hers, his fingers brushing against her cheeks.

She squirmed against herself, moaning and making soft, breathless sounds.

She tried to remember how he had appeared in the dream, the sight of his bare, muscular body kneeling with her, in front of her. His gentle, cool grey eyes locking with hers. His hand slowly working its way through her hair.

She turned in her bed, nearly tangling herself in the thin blankets as she flipped herself to her other side. She slipped her hand under the band of her underwear, desperately seeking—

—Her fingers quickly found the nub that was the center of all the frustration. She made a soft sound, halfway between a gasp and a hiccup. Heat ran down her face and neck, and generally outward from the point of contact. Sweat started to follow the warmth as she began to work herself over with irregular movements along the small region of skin around and against her clit.

 _Naoto_ , she could hear his voice whisper again, his breath hot against her ear.

She moaned again, arching her back for a long moment before flipping onto it. She pressed her head back against her pillow, her breath catching as she continued stimulating herself. The heat and pressure in her gut slowly intensified.

Through the heated haze, her eyes half closed from the rising pressure just below her stomach, she could swear she could see his face—Kanji’s face—above hers. His unkempt hair, black and gel-free, a ruffled mess. The sweat running down his forehead and cheeks, glistening particularly against the scar near his brow. The crooked grin. The smoldering look in his eyes as their gazes locked.

As if the dream had crossed from her subconscious to her waking senses, she could easily imagine— _feel_ —the curves and ripples of his stomach muscles against hers, each solid segment distinct against her burning skin. And, there was the firm heat, barely pressing against her—

 _God, Naoto_ , she could hear his voice in her head. _Yer the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met._ She could swear she felt his mouth working against her neck. _All of you._

Unexpectedly, she felt something break. She inhaled sharply—or tried to, as the breath came shallowly despite her effort. The heat rolled through her abdomen as she pressed her hips against her fingers instinctively, the rest of her body arching back deeper against the bed beneath her.

She could just barely feel the phantom breath against her collarbone as her release finally coursed through her small frame.

“K-Kanji,” she choked on his name as the sensation overwhelmed her senses.

As her sight and breathing slowly returned to normal, she felt a slight bit of guilt. Not due to the act itself, but in her refusal to acknowledge even a subconscious sexual attraction to her friend.

Her muscles began to relax, and she pulled her hand out from her clothes. She wanted to wash herself—as she normally did, she was quite meticulous about keeping everything neat and tidy—and to change her clothes, but found her muscles unable to respond for the time being.

He’d seemed so real—so realistic to his actual personality—in both the wet dream and in her short, waking fantasy. His words and actions… it made her wonder—consciously, for the first time, without shame—if he would truly act in such a manner if he’d ever found himself in bed with her.

There was really only one way to find out.

As slumber finally began to claim her, Naoto considered the possibility that romantic entanglements might present benefits in her life, after all.


	5. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW THAT MY INTERNET WORKS AGAIN have this. I'm tired of looking at it, I can't make this prompt work the way I'd wanted.  
> Or, maybe I'm just more interested in the next two.
> 
> Not all of these will be full-length, by the way. Some of them will be more or less just drabbles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still do not own a strapon.

Naoto broke from the kiss first.

She pushed Kanji down onto the bed. Admittedly, she wished they practiced a bit more variety with location during their more… intimate moments. But, her apartment’s drawing room was right at the front door, the dining room didn’t exactly appeal to her, and there was no way she was risking anything disrupting the organization in her study.

Furthermore, Kanji’s home was completely off-limits, due to the extremely observant nature of his mother. Even if she was out of town for the weekend, she’d somehow know and—

—And that trail of thought was distracting Naoto from the task at hand.

She crawled onto the bed, on top of Kanji. His skin was already glistening lightly with sweat, bare except for the dark green boxers. She wasn’t quite as bare, sporting her own pair of similar underwear—this pair a mildly surprising bright purple—a pair of long black socks, her binder—though it was a bit less tight than she sometimes wore it, even during sex—and a black-and-blue striped tie, loosened to hang limp against her in a manner she knew drew his fingers, twitching and anxious, to it—to her. Peeking through the boxers’ fly was the firm, dark blue length—this one purchased for its ability to provide her with direct, physical stimulation, as well.

Damn it, she was distracting herself again.

This time, however, Kanji brought her back, his fingers loosely gripping then running down the tie. She leaned closer, kissing his forehead briefly.

“Ya sure ‘bout this?” Kanji asked. “I know ya ain’t really big on—”

“Kanji.” She nuzzled him, just below the collarbone. “I know very well what my preferences include. If you would prefer we try something else….”

“No, I…” Kanji hesitated. “I’m very cool with it.” In fact—between the slight tension in his voice, the way he’d responded the past couple times they’d done this, and the way his boxers were curved slightly up towards her—she was fairly certain that he was rather eager for it.

But, some insecurities took longer to completely work past than others.

She responded by kissing his chest, just to the side of his sternum, and running her lips slowly down until she reached his navel. He took a long, deep breath. She wrapped her fingers around the band of his boxers as she used her mouth to gently tease his stomach, barely tracing the contours of his muscles with her tongue. He moaned, deep and low, running one hand through her hair.

Naoto loved the way Kanji twitched beneath her touch, sometimes violently and sometimes in barely noticeable quivers—and, truth be told, the latter was what excited her more.

He whispered her name, and she felt the familiar charge run down her spine. It was almost intoxicating, the way she could inspire such a reaction out of him.

And, while this particular act wasn’t her favorite form of intimacy, she _did_ very much enjoy how it got said results in such an effective and efficient manner.

She pulled on his boxers a light amount, glancing up at him. He nodded vigorously, repeating her name with an urgency that grated at the edge of his voice. She pulled them down, not even bothering to draw them completely off his legs. She was no longer surprised by the sight of his arousal.

At first, she’d hardly gotten a very good look at him before he’d put a condom on—they were both adamant about protection—but eventually she noticed that he appeared to be light on hair. Or, maybe he groomed it? Not that she could fathom any logical reasoning for it. Or, that she really had any grounds for comparison; unless one counted the incident at the ski resort hot springs….

Regardless, it certainly made this much easier, especially back on the first time she’d tried—with _tried_ being the operative word.

Naoto stood back off of the bed, half-kneeling in front of him. She gently reached for him, running her fingers down him for a moment and listening to his sharp breath. She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against him.

Kanji moaned. She felt him shift as he leaned backwards on to his elbows.

She took a deep breath, before slowly running the length of her tongue up him, varying the pressure until she nearly reached the tip.

Kanji made a choking sound, before his voice finally worked. Mostly.

“G-geeze, N-Na-Nao-to!” His voice rose in pitch.

A pleasant warmth began to swirl in her gut. She wasn’t overly fond of the action itself, true—at best, she was generally indifferent to the taste of his skin, tinged with sweat and—but, the way he reacted, how his muscles would twinge the lightest bit, how his hands begin to ball the blanket or whatever he could grab into fists, how his hips shuddered in anticipation, his voice….

She grinned, before she flicked him, just under his tip, with the edge of her tongue.

Kanji cried out, the sound morphing to a long moan. He whispered her name once.

“What is it?” She asked, her voice even deeper than usual. “Tell me.”

“Please.”

She felt another jolt, this one radiating back through her as it hit the building heat under her stomach. She brought her face closer to him.

“Tell me,” she repeated, her hot breath against his length.

“Nngh—Naoto, please,” he whined. “D-don’t… t-tease me… to-tonight. N-not like this.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Naoto forced her voice to remain nonchalant, just before she leaned forward again and wrapped her lips around his tip.

Kanji made that familiar, light squeal, the one that sent a wave of heat straight to her loins. She slowly pushed more of him into her mouth, his groan intensifying in pitch and volume as she went. When she’d taken as much of the heat as she could comfortably hold, she gently began to run her tongue along the skin again. This time, she made irregular patterns against him, putting particular pressure in that small bit of skin just there—the one that made him choke and cough and yelp before begging for more.

She wasn’t much of one to bob her head up and down or otherwise act with much in terms of speed—they’d found that it pushed him over the edge faster, and that would defeat the purpose of today. Instead, she ran her mouth up along him once, running two fingers gently against his length close after. She let out a single, muffled moan against him.

He exhaled and inhaled sharply, making a sound she presumed was supposed to be her name.

The heat ignited into a blaze inside her. It would have struck her as odd, if her thoughts weren’t already becoming hazy, how just the way he could say her name—in a voice that held no expectations but that she was _Naoto_ —could turn her on so fast, so fiercely.

So much for practicing patience.

She didn’t quite release him, yet, holding a firm suction just around the end. She traced a light circle around it with her tongue, earning a near-howl from the man in front of her. She sucked him for a split second—Kanji yelped her name again—before releasing him completely.

She looked up at him. Kanji was staring at her, a flush across his face and chest. He was huffing and panting in shallow bursts. She took a deep breath, before standing up.

“Our… intent is… still to increase… your stamina, yes?” She forced herself to string together a thought, while her lungs fought to function properly.

“H-huh?” He blinked for a moment. “O-oh! Uh… uh, y-yeah. I… I think so?” He paused, before nodded. “S-sure, yeah. Le’s do that.” He coughed once. “S-so, uh, y-yer turn, now, yeah?”

Naoto simply nodded in response. Wasting no time—that buzzing in the back of her skull was getting quite insistent—she reached into the fly of her own boxers, pulling the dark blue length out through the gap in the cloth. She took a few steps backwards, steadying her balance and breath.

“W-would you… like me to sit down, or…?”

“D-d’ya need ta? Or wanna?” Kanji slowly pushed himself up into a normal sitting position.

Naoto took another long, deep breath, before shaking her head.

“N-no….” She felt her voice grate slightly against her throat. “I think I’d… prefer to stand… this time.” She backed up a few steps, expectantly.

Catching on instantly, Kanji slid forward off of the bed and onto his knees in front of her. He wrapped his hands around her, his thumbs resting just above her hipbones. He looked up at her, eyes burning and the slightest bit glazed. The fire burning beneath her stomach grew even hotter, hungrier.

“D’ya want me ta just… go fer it, or…?”

“K-Kanji,” she stammered. “Please.” It was her turn to beg for at least some relief from this building tension.

Kanji chuckled.

“All right, all right. All ya had ta do was ask.”

She’d have scoffed at him teasing her like that, if he hadn’t then immediately wrapped his mouth around her—creating the slightest bit of pull. The last time they’d attempted this, her length had had little in the way of anything to create physical stimulation for her. This time, however.

This time.

This time, Naoto felt that slight pull against her own loins, pressing against her most sensitive points. She leaned her shoulders forward, her sharp cry of surprise giving way to a low, desperate moan. She instinctively thrust her hips forward a little.

Kanji let out a muffled choking sound, jerking back a bit, but didn’t release her.

“S-sorry.” Naoto found she could barely speak. “I… d-didn’t… didn’t mean….”

“S’kay,” Kanji mumbled around her. “I know.”

Of course, he would. Naoto nodded once, before running both hands through his hair and whispering his name again.

Kanji responded by closing his eyes and returning his focus back to the task at hand. He pulled slightly against her as he worked his way back up her, then she felt that same pressure push back against her as he slowly slid more and more of her in his mouth. The push and pull worked against her in softly varying angles and pressure—she could almost imagine the work his obscured tongue as it wrapped around and ran across her in random patterns. She moaned.

His otherwise calm expression brightened slightly as he smiled around her. He pulled a little harder against her in response.

“K-Kanji!” Her breath caught in her throat. She nearly doubled over, tightening her grip on his hair. She closed her eyes, leaning herself over him, letting the darkness take over and focusing on that pressure building right there.

She could feel his thumbs working against the slight dip where her legs and hips met. She squirmed, struggling to not thrust herself forward into his embrace. It would be a poor end to things if she _really_ choked him.

Somehow, despite her breath becoming more and more shallow, punctuated with her moaning, Kanji managed to remain completely calm and almost silent. She wondered if he knew—

What he knew, she never even finished considering to herself. She suddenly found herself unable to breath for a split second, as the heat finally burst. She pulled on his hair, bringing him closer against her. Her knees gave out, and she felt herself swing forward slightly, but somehow… she didn’t fall.

She felt the pressure against her hips, but couldn’t open her eyes, not against the rolling heat that was pounding through her small frame in waves. Her head filled with a static sound.

Slowly, her senses returned to normal. She opened her eyes to look down at him.

He’d released his mouth’s grip on her, but his hands were still firm on her hips, holding her upright, as he’d clearly done through the whole thing. He looked up at her.

“You ‘kay?” He asked, his voice raw.

Naoto smiled softly, nodding once.

Kanji sighed, before letting himself fall back to lie on the floor, bringing Naoto down gently on top of him. He released her hips, letting his arms fall limply to his sides.

“So much for building stamina,” Naoto said after a long moment. “I apologize.”

“Don’t,” he said immediately. “Ain’t yer fault. Don’t mean we can try ta figure it out some other way. Or, maybe this way, but a li’l different.”

She nodded once against his chest.

She noted that he was still clearly quite—attentive. They _had_ cut him off, before….

“Well,” she looked up at him. “Perhaps practice truly does make for perfection.” She brushed her hand against his inner thigh. His whole body twitched against her in response.

“I ain’t arguin’,” he said breathlessly.

She smirked. Her shoulders still ached, but she ran a finger back down his thigh. He hissed slightly and she felt him twitch again, this time a much more—focused reaction.

She knew that they should probably try to stand, to relocate to her bed. But, her knees still screamed at the thought of supporting her, and her patience was burning too much to wait for her stamina to rebuild.

She looked at him, his eyes still burning in anticipation.

Well, she did want a bit more variety, after all.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay again. Life. Have a sort-of drabble that I lost interest in. That's mostly fluff whoops.

It wasn’t always easy to tell when Kanji was asleep, or just very relaxed. Sometimes, when they were cuddled up like this, she would have to speak up to find out.

And, she was loathe to break the spell right now.

Kanji had been lying on the couch, his feet barely brushing against the opposite arm, when Naoto had come home. She hadn’t intended on lying down on top of him—after tossing her belongings aside—yet somehow she was drawn to do so, all the same.

Perhaps it was simply because of how warm he was. Or, perhaps she was simply attempting to fool herself.

Regardless, she noted to herself—now stretched out on top of his still-apparently-asleep form—it was quite pleasant to have him generally be home, waiting, when she returned at the end of the day. It had been part of why she’d asked him to officially move in, shortly after work had completed on setting her new place up, with the storefront serving as the office for her detective work, not even two weeks after she’d moved in herself.

At first, she was worried that his mother wouldn’t quite approve, yet, or that she would still need him around more. But, when the topic had come up at a dinner with her, she’d waved it off with a laugh, saying that Kanji would be at her place so much that he really might as well just make it official.

“It’s not as if I’ll never see him again,” she’d said, still smiling.

That had been all the permission they’d needed. Naoto hadn’t even finished unpacking her own boxes when she’d started helping Kanji pack and move his own belongings.

Living together here had its ups and downs, but something Naoto was particularly fond of was the increased privacy from any prying neighbors. It allowed her to work much more efficiently, for one thing.

The improved privacy also had _other_ , equally welcome benefits.

Naoto crossed her arms on top of his chest, propping her head on her hands to gaze down at him. She watched his face wordlessly as he slowly inhaled and exhaled. After a long moment, his face twitched slightly.

“’Lo,” he slowly said, not bothering to open his eyes. “Finished dinner a few minutes ‘go, if’n….” His voice trailed off.

She wasn’t quite certain if he was truly awake; he’d sometimes have complete conversations with her in his sleep, completely forgetting them when he woke up.

An odd burst of mischievousness built up in her gut, making Naoto smirk. She leaned forward, and began to nuzzle his collarbone, right near where it joined his shoulder.

She felt him shift slightly beneath her.

“Okay,” he said slowly. She pulled back a bit to look at him, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling. “I’m awake now.”

Naoto smiled.

Kanji looked at her, running one hand through her hair.

“Did you have a pleasant dream?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“If I did,” Kanji responded immediately, “’s nothin’ compared ta when I’m awake.”

Naoto glanced away, a dull warmth spreading across her nose. She wasn’t as easily—or drastically—flustered by statements and compliments like that as she had once been, but they did still get to her at times.

Kanji placed a single hand on her cheek.

“Hey.”

She looked at him for a long moment. They leaned in towards each other, kissing each other gently. At first.

Slowly, gradually, the kiss became more heated. She could feel the building pressure behind his lips, the slight edge of desperation. She smiled against him.

_All right_. It hadn’t been her plan—not that she would ever admit to that—but she was certainly amendable to the subject.

She ran her hands down his neck, to the collar of his shirt. She trailed her fingers along the edge, before slowly pressing them against his chest, on top of the cloth.

He inhaled, breaking the kiss for a split second, before wrapping his hands around her, just below her arms. He slowly moved his hands down along her sides, his fingers light against the back of her own shirt.

She squirmed slightly under the touch, before kissing him again, even more forcefully. He hummed contently, as his fingers looped around the belt loops of her slacks. He pulled upward on them a slight bit, both towards himself and away from the couch beneath them.

Naoto felt the familiar rush down her back, as the fabric just barely rubbed against her.

She retaliated by tracing a gentle circle on his stomach, before pulling lightly on the edge of his jeans, holding the button closed between her fingers.

Kanji moaned softly, before reaching down for said button, misinterpreting her intentions.

Naoto grabbed his wrist.

“Not tonight, Kanji.”

“Huh?” He looked at her, his eyes already half-glazed. “Thought ya wanted….”

“Certainly a student of textile crafts is quite capable of… appreciating cloth.”

Kanji blinked at her for a long moment, before slowly nodding twice.

“Shall I give you a more direct demonstration?”

Another slow nod.

Naoto smiled, kissing the side of his neck, while sliding her hips down against him until—

“Geez, Naoto!” Kanji hissed, before groaning again.

“Would you like me to stop?”

Kanji slowly sat up, until she was in his lap instead of lying on top of him.

He pulled on her belt loops again. She gasped under the light pressure.

“How ‘bout I show ya what I was dreamin’ ‘bout, before ya came home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it, next prompt!


	7. Half-Dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is crazy right now and I really don't have time, but this prompt was like half-done anyway and it keeps swirling around in the back of my head. Figured I'd knock it out of the way so I can focus on getting my life back under control again. It's only been quickly edited as a result. Fair warning.
> 
> Those of ya'll who have access to/know my SFW stuffs will know more or less *when* this one takes place ;)

Kanji ran as fast as he could down the street, already fumbling with his keys.

 _She’s gonna kill me,_ he thought to himself. _She’s gonna_ kill _me._

A customer at work had kept him two hours after closing—it had been far too large, and expensive, of an order to turn him away—and he’d realized part-way through that his phone had died. When he’d finally finished enough to use his mother’s landline to call home, he hadn’t gotten a response.

Frantic, he’d decided that there was a good chance he could placate his spouse’s irritation for being late without contacting her by bringing home her favorite order from Aiya’s. Takeaway was also pretty much the only way he’d make a substantial enough meal to eat near their usual dinnertime.

Naoto had a nasty habit of forgetting to eat when she was working, so Kanji would often help out by making sure that they had dinner at roughly the same hour the majority of the time a case didn’t take her away from home. Plus, if he suggested they watch more of that cop show she’d been into lately—why was beyond him, she spent most of each episode analyzing each inconsistency with real police and detective work—she might even in a good mood after dinner.

With how stressed she’d been from work lately, he wanted to do everything he could to make her happy.

Finally, he managed to get the front door open. He held his breath as he worked his way to the drawing room, setting the bag of food down on the table. He walked over to the kitchen.

Naoto wasn’t in either room.

“Naoto?” Kanji called up the stairs. “Gotcha some karaage from Aiya’s!” He fiddled with the steel-and-gold band on his left ring finger for a long moment, waiting for a response. When he didn’t even hear the sound of her moving around, he sighed and went back into the drawing room. He moved the bag to the floor, rubbing his chin in thought.

Would she be cool using with the disposable chopsticks from Aiya’s, or would she be happier if he grabbed her favorite pair from the kitchen?

 _Drinks!_ He realized, dashing back into the kitchen, to the fridge. He opened the door, bending slightly to peer inside. _We should have one more can of the chilled—_

He was taken by surprise by a pair of arms wrapping around his sides from behind, two hands pressing gently against his chest. He felt their owner pressing her body flush against his back.

“H-hey, Naoto!” Kanji glanced back at her. She had her cheek pressed against him. Her hair was mildly ruffled and damp, and she was dressed in her loose, dark blue pajamas.

“I was waiting for you,” she hummed against his back.

“I thought you’d be mad,” Kanji started, struggling to turn around to face her, unable to completely break from her grip as he did.

She lifted herself onto her toes to press a hard kiss against his lips.

 _Huh?_ Kanji froze. This was the complete opposite reaction he’d expected; she wasn’t just being affectionate, she was being—

She pulled on his shirt as she stepped backwards, away from the fridge, refusing to break the kiss as she did. He complied, slowly walking with her, kicking the fridge closed behind him as he let her lead him back into the drawing room again.

He was able to finally break from her lips to try to speak.

“I got dinner from—”

“I think I’m craving something… else tonight.”

“Huh?” He stared at her for a second, before she pulled gently on his shoulders to bring him down for another kiss, this one edged even sharper than the last. She then pushed his shoulders further down, and away from her, onto the couch. She followed him, settling down right beside him.

“Is this an agreeable proposition?” Naoto asked, her voice low. Her breath was hot against his face.

Something in the back of his head—a voice that sounded a lot like his own—told Kanji that this might not exactly be the wisest choice he’d ever made but…

But, damn, when she said it, and especially like that…

It sent a lot more than a _shiver_ down his spine.

Kanji leaned in and kissed her again, first on her lips, then against her jaw, where it met her neck just below her ear. She made a soft sound that told him she had no question as to his answer, even before he opened his mouth.

“Hell yeah.”

She responded by grabbing the collar of his overshirt, pulling it down his arms. He released his loose hold on her to help in removing the black garment. She pressed her hands on his lavender undershirt, before she kissed him just as fiercely as before. She coaxed his lips apart, deepening the contact.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, slowly massaging her lower back. She squirmed slightly under his touch, making muffled sounds against his mouth. He could feel her smile.

She pulled back from the kiss, the both of them breathing heavily.

Something in the back of his head told him that there was something he’d called her downstairs for. Something involving—

—Involving Naoto undoing his jeans button and slowly unzipping his fly?

Yeah, all right, that was cool.

She slipped one hand into his pants, leaving only the thin fabric of his boxers between her hand and his hardening arousal.

No, actually, that was _hot_.

He leaned forward again, nuzzling the side of her neck, as she slowly ran her fingers against the cloth—against him.

Kanji replied by pressing his lips against the side of her neck. She applied more pressure with her fingers, and he moaned against her as he continued nuzzling. When she gripped him through the fabric, he choked and accidentally bit her, harder than he normally would.

Instead of reacting in pain, though, she let out a moan of her own wrapping her free hand around his back and pressing him closer to her. He inhaled sharply, releasing his own grip on her. He felt her pulling on the band of his pants.

 _Huh?_ A sense of confusion crept in his hazy thoughts. _Pants. Pants? Already?_

But, she still had her clothes….

Kanji reached for the top button of her pajama shirt, undoing only a couple—she was wearing a light grey sports bra underneath—before she released his pants to grab his wrists.

“Ngh, no… not now,” Naoto breathed. “No… time.”

“Wha?” Kanji mumbled. “Wha’ ya mean?”

She simply pulled on his pants again, fingers gripping the belt loops. This time, he responded by lifting himself off the couch slightly to allow her to pull the garment down off of his pelvis, partway down his thighs.

She wrapped her fingers around the band of his boxers, pressing a firm, desperate kiss against his lips.

“W-wait,” Kanji stammered. “A-ain’t ya… kinda fast?” They usually took their time—usually _needed_ to take their time—sometimes not even moving past what most people would consider just foreplay.

“I… was waiting… for you,” Naoto repeated slowly. Her eyes looked a little glazed over.

 _Waiting…?_ Kanji felt lost.

Naoto grabbed one of his wrists and pushed it under the band of her pajama bottoms.

Realization broke over Kanji’s head like a glass vase. _Oh!_

She’d been _waiting_ for him.

She breathed his name into his ear. Kanji’s entire body shuddered.

Naoto took both of his hands in hers—taking the one out of her pants—guiding them to the band at her waist.

“Please.” Her voice was nearly inaudible. “I don’t think I can wait tonight.”

Kanji’s head buzzed again, but the rising heat in his boxers was far too much to ignore—not when she was past encouragement and was practically begging him like that.

He let her continue to guide his hands, to help him gently pull her dark blue pajama bottoms and underwear down with a single motion, pulling them midway down her thighs—just like with his own pants.

She pulled back slightly, making him pause. Didn’t she just say she wanted…?

Naoto leaned back against the couch, her shoulders against the arm on the end opposite of Kanji. She lifted one leg—somewhat awkwardly, due to the clothes still half-on—and nudged his lower back with her foot, pushing him gently towards her. It was partly out of surprise that he complied instantly, instinctively putting his forearm out against the cushion beneath them to stop him from accidentally collapsing on top of her.

“Kanji.” Her voice was raw.

Another shudder down his back, and yet another wave of heat through his abdomen.

He pressed a kiss to the base of her neck, running his hands down her sides; one hand came to rest on her hip, while the other continued to dip even further down. He brushed through her trimmed patch of hair with a single finger as he continued to nuzzle her neck and shoulder.

Naoto hummed and murmured something vaguely encouraging. Kanji pressed two fingers against her, slowly parting her. She moaned and twitched violently against him. Kanji’s breath caught in his throat.

She was already wet, her heated skin completely slick under his fingers. Even more so than a shower would justify by now, judging by her only semi-damp hair.

She’d been _waiting_ for him.

Just the thought of it made his body strain against even the loose cloth of his boxers to a nearly painful degree. If they hadn’t both been aching with need, he’d have been tempted to go hunt down that customer and knock him one for….

“Kanji.” Her voice cut through the mental fog. “Stop.”

 _Stop?_ Kanji felt confused again. _But…?_

“I want you,” Naoto breathed. “Please.”

It wasn’t often she was so short-winded.

Kanji admittedly would have rather worked her over a little longer—he was still nervous, even after all these years, of their size difference, of hurting her—but if she was already built up….

Maybe she’d be willing to have another, slower go a while later.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t already want her just as much as—

She reached up and cupped him through the fabric of his boxers.

“Kanji.”

“A’right, a’right,” he moaned into her shoulder. “Ya don’ gotta play dirty like that.” He chuckled. “Jus’ gimme a moment.”

He slid off the couch, stumbling awkwardly towards the end table. Even as he pulled his boxers down with one hand to meet his pants—and feeling the familiar, if small, relief from the pressure—he opened the drawer with the other, shuffling through it, looking for….

_Damn it! Just one, I just need one!_

“Kanji, please.” Naoto’s voice was faint. She gripped his leg gently. “I want you.”

As if he wasn’t just as desperate.

“I jus’ need ta find a—!”

“I don’t care.”

Kanji looked at her.

They almost never had sex, not like this, without protection of some sort. Kanji could count the number of times they’d forgotten a condom since the first time they’d slept together on one hand.

And they’d _never_ gone without one on purpose like this.

“I need you,” Naoto stressed. She pulled a little harder on his leg. “All of you. Nothing between your heat… and mine.”

Kanji stared.

Naoto almost never talked like that, said something so… borderline cliché and….

And, damn, it was all he manage to not leap on top of her at that moment and do exactly as she’d suggested.

“Y-ya s-sure?” He felt his hands shaking, almost as bad as they had when they’d been new at this. “What if—I c’n go upstairs, not even half a min—!”

Naoto pushed herself up a short distance, grabbing him by his sleeveless shirt and pulling him down on top of her at an awkward angle.

“Entirely,” she said, before placing a quick, forceful kiss on his lips. “Please. Hurry.”

He nearly chuckled as he adjusted his position over her, aligning their bodies a bit better.

Well, it wasn’t as if they had a risk of transferring something—numerous tests had them both turn up clean. And, while there was the _other_ risk that was much higher without protection… well, they’d been married for a few years now, and both had good jobs with good money.

If she was all right with that chance, then….

He pressed a slow, gentle kiss on her lips, as he used one hand to guide himself, rubbing against her for a moment. She inhaled sharply, almost breaking the kiss. When he pressed the slightest bit into her, she responded with a low humming sound, wrapping her legs around his and nudging him with one heel. Understanding the encouragement, he moved his hands to grip her hips again, his thumbs tracing the slight indent at her legs. They both moaned into the kiss as he gradually pushed himself the rest of the way.

 _Fuck_. He somehow always forgot how hot she felt around him.

Once he was completely buried inside her, Naoto broke from the kiss with a long sigh. Maybe his head was just reeling, but she sounded… relieved.

“Feel better?” Kanji asked, giving her a small, crooked smile.

Naoto nodded slightly, before running one hand through the hair on the back of her husband’s head.

“A bit, yes,” her voice was low. “Thank you. I apologize for my… possibly excessive urgency.”

 _Yeah, she_ definitely _feels better now._ Kanji restrained a chuckle.

“Ya need a minute?” Not that he’d complain if she did. As much as his body wanted him to get on with it, he certainly loved moments like this one. They had a sort of peace to them, despite the underlying edge; their bodies joined, but not yet in that desperate frenzy they would soon be in, close to each other in multiple ways that neither of them shared with anyone else. He brought one hand to her cheek for a long moment, their eyes locking, before returning it to her hip. Even their position—when they’d first started sleeping together, Kanji had caught on rather quickly that Naoto didn’t exactly like being on the bottom like this. She probably had felt like she had barely—if any—control over things. Now, though, while it was far from her favorite position—well, maybe that just was a sign of how much she really trusted him.

And _that_ was probably the biggest turn-on of them all. More than any breathy moan or twitch of her muscles, even those currently gripping his hard on like—

— _Fuck._ Okay, so that was a pretty strong turn on, too.

Naoto shook her head.

“I think… I’m all right.” She leaned forward slightly to nuzzle the base of his neck, draping one arm around his shoulder. “Kanji.”

Damn, he loved the way she said his name. Especially like that.

He moved slowly, setting them an almost lethargic rhythm. They kept steady against each other for a while, until Kanji felt her hand tense on his back, her nails digging slightly into his skin. Knowing her tells and cues by now, he complied, increasing speed at a gradual but steady pace. He felt the fabric of her sleep pants—she’d never taken them off?—press against his legs as she tried to wrap hers tighter around him. She pressed her face into his shoulder, lightly brushing his skin with her teeth. He moaned.

Between the way she did that, the way her breath hitched repeatedly, almost in beat with each thrust, the way she twitched around him, and the little squirms she made, rubbing her partly-clothed body against his, it was only due to the stamina and control he’d gained over years of experience that he didn’t lose it right there.

In his haze, he couldn’t really think through what would solve her apparent frustration. She wanted him deeper, to be closer? He knew how to fix that. He lowered his hold with one hand, gripping the outside of her thigh just below her rear, while raising the other to just below her arm. He guided her up with him as he shifted to a kneeling sit—or tried to. Something had her caught somewhere. His head was swimming too much to figure out where to even start thinking on that one. In fact, his thoughts could barely break past the sea of _hot, holy shit, she’s so warm and ffuuuck—she did that on purpose_ as she tightened around him for a brief moment.

He hardly noticed when she raised one hand to her legs, one of them shifting for a moment, until—suddenly whatever was blocking them was free. She joined him in their more usual position, seated in his lap. Now in a place with far more direct control, she worked against him more, changing angles slightly and increasing speed at a faster rate than he had been before. And somehow, as he worked to match her rhythm, Kanji managed to not completely lose his breath.

It wasn’t long before he started to feel that familiar tightening work its way down his gut. Too soon—he didn’t want to finish before she had.

Or… did he?

“D-do ya wan’ me ta…?” He somehow managed to choke out between shallow breaths and moans.

“D-don’t you da-dare… leave me… now,” Naoto practically growled at him.

Kanji grinned, before tightening his grip on her thighs with both hands. He eagerly joined her much more frenzied pace, eyes clenched shut, reveling in the feel of every muscle that was working against him and listening to her every irregular breath, waiting, hoping that he’d outlast—

Finally, just as he thought he couldn’t hold on anymore, she bit down on his shoulder—hard.

“K-Kanji!” She choked against his skin, trembling violently. He could feel her heated muscles spasm and convulse around him.

His own muscles contracted almost instantly. He pressed his nails into her skin as he pulled her closer to him, burying himself as deep as he could in one last thrust before his release came with his own muscles shuddering. The eruption of static in his head was louder than usual, overriding all of his senses for a long moment as his body rode out his climax.

When his world gradually returned to normal, he noticed that he was lying back against the arm of the couch at an awkward and mildly painful angle. Naoto was leaning against his chest, face hidden, one hand gently brushing where she’d bitten his shoulder. At some point before he’d come to, she’d pulled off of him.

 _Damn it_ , sense started to creep back into his mind. _I just washed these cushions yesterday._

“I am sorry,” Naoto eventually whispered, fingers trailing the mark her teeth had left. “I am not certain what came over me.”

_Well, she definitely feels better now._

“Don’ worry ‘bout it,” Kanji said with a lazy smile, running one hand through her hair. “It ain’t even bleedin’ and the mark’ll fade.”

“That is not the only thing for which I am apologizing,” her voice grew a little louder, if still a bit raw. “I had not initially intended on… during my shower…. It appears that I allowed… my emotions to… get the better of me.” Her hesitations were masked—poorly—by her attempts to steady her breathing again.

Kanji chuckled again.

“So ya were horny,” he said. “It ain’t the first time.” _Ain’t the last, I hope, too_. “So long as ya wanted all that, then there’s nothin’ we gotta worry about.”

“Well, there’s one thing,” Naoto looked at him, a slight tint across her cheeks, “but I am choosing to not dwell on it for the moment. It was my decision after all.”

“Our decision,” Kanji insisted. _I could’a insisted I go upstairs and grab one. Or somethin’._

Naoto sighed, before making a soft, contented humming sound. She nuzzled the side of her face against his chest for a moment, before sitting up and off of him. She pulled the leg of her underwear and pajama bottoms—apparently she’d taken just one side off earlier—back on, pulling them back up. She straightened her shirt, but didn’t refasten the top buttons.

“It would appear I am going to need another shower tonight.”

Kanji pulled his own boxers and jeans back up, closing his fly. His clothes were probably going to need cleaned soon, too.

Maybe he should go up to their room and change? Clean his clothes now, before they stained?

The couch! He had to clean the couch cushions! He sharply stood up. He grabbed the cushion he’d been sitting on, practically running as he carried it into the utility closet. He turned on the sink, looking under the cupboard for the bottle of the special scrub he’d just used to get the cat vomit out of it the previous day.

Come to think of it, now he _really_ hoped that it worked as well as his ma said it did; that was totally disgusting if it didn’t.

“Kanji?” Naoto came in the room after him, carrying the other cushion. “Would you like some help?”

“Nah,” he said. “I got it.” He paused. “Make sure ya don’t put those clothes in with the rest a’ the laundry, ‘kay?”

“All right.” She paused. “I have a vague recollection that you mentioned something about… Aiya’s?”

“Huh?” He looked at her. “Y-yeah. Gotcha yer favorite. Karaage?” He thought about it, trying to remember where he’d left it. “It’s… in the drawin’ room. On the table, I think.” He turned back to his work on the cushion.

“I’ll set it up in on the dining table, then.” She gave him a soft smile. “We should likely keep our strength up. If there’s no objection, I think I’ll take another shower afterwards.”

“Sure.”

“I believe you’re going to join me.”

He looked up at her again. She was smiling at him, a glint in her eyes that told him that—if he agreed—he was in for a very long night.

“Hell yeah.”


	8. Cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update sooner than expected in part thanks to a group discussion on these two in general, including various sexytimes shenanigans. Thanks again, guys! Ya'll definitely know how to make me open up a Word doc, heh.
> 
> Skipping the "Skype sex" prompt (I'll replace a later prompt with "phone sex" to make up for it) because I want to continue a little closer to the last one, time-wise. 
> 
> Also because I can. (It's a little shorter than I'd intended, hrm...)
> 
> And, it's still technically the 27th in some timezones, so Happy Birthday, Naoto! I almost made my (self-imposed) deadline. Enjoy some birthday sex ehehehehe (though it's not April in-plot hee)

Naoto walked slowly into the bedroom, towel wrapped around her otherwise nude and still-damp body. She sat down on top of the blankets, exhaling slowly. A few drops of water dripped from her hair onto her face.

She fell back the rest of the way onto the bed with a long sigh.

Her every muscle felt relaxed in a way they hadn’t really felt in far too long. She lay there, trying to force herself to focus on breathing, calm and steady.

After a few minutes, Kanji entered their room, a dark grey towel wrapped around his waist and his damp black hair in total disarray.

“Hey,” he started, opening a drawer of the chest opposite the bed and rummaging through it. “Didja see what I did with my glasses? I can’t find ‘em.”

Naoto didn’t respond right away—Kanji didn’t always expect one immediately by now—watching as Kanji removed the towel to slip into a pair of thistle-colored boxers.

After a moment, he looked back at her.

“Naoto?” He blinked. “Wha’s up? Wha’s with the look?”

She smiled at him.

“Have I ever informed you of how… quite pleasing your backside is?”

Kanji stared for a second before he blushed. His face rarely got that shade of red anymore, since long before they’d actually married. He walked to the bed, slowly sitting down on it next to her. He gave a light, awkward chuckle.

“Th-thanks?” He grinned before reaching over and running one hand through her hair. “I guess yer really more the expert on it than I am.”

Naoto smiled.

“It’s not exactly something I would be able to have put on a business card.”

Kanji’s grin widened.

“Nah, man. That’s be totally great! Think about it. Naoto Shirogane: Private Detective. Certified Expert on Kanji Tatsumi’s Ass.”

“Certified?” Naoto chuckled.

“Well, it sounded better than jus’ _Ass Expert_ , so….”

“No, I meant, how do you determine my certification?”

Kanji leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead, before giving her the same grin he’d had in the shower just a short while earlier.

“You know _exactly_ how.”

Naoto pushed herself up, her towel parting slightly over her chest, to whisper in Kanji’s ear.

“Perhaps I should retake that examination….”

Kanji pulled back and blinked at her for a moment. He smiled again.

“Yer insatiable t’night, ain’t ya?”

“Perhaps.” Having gone three rounds already—only two of which since her husband came home late from the shop—and still being just as eager certainly would suggest that. “Logic dictates that there’s only one method to ascertain that for sure.”

Kanji’s crooked grin deepened, his eyes glinting.

“So, uh,” he started, “I guess this is a uh, joint investigation, then? Right?”

“I am certainly open to collaboration,” Naoto said, already feeling the tingling sensation work its way up her neck. “If you are.”

“Hell yeah,” he said for the umpteenth time that night. He drew himself over her, lowering his head to gently nuzzle the base of her neck.

Naoto inhaled sharply, running one hand through his hair and pressing him closer to her. She breathed his name. She brought her hands between them, slowly opening the towel to reveal every inch of her still-damp skin.

Kanji made a soft sound, one that made warmth run down her spine, as he began to run his hands along her sides. She squirmed slightly, raising her hands to press them against his chest. He brushed her touch away.

“What?” Naoto looked at him. Had she done something wrong?

“Not yet.” His voice was low. “Let… lemme just… you… fer now. ‘Kay?”

She hesitated. Part of her worried that it was unfair, that it would be an imbalance between them, but….

But, that was illogical. Clearly it was what he wanted—he’d all but outright admitted that he found her excitement to be just as much, if not more, of a turn on than anything else—and—

—And, damn, the way his eyes were burning as they locked gazes was making her ache as fiercely as she had when he’d first come home.

Naoto exhaled and nodded once.

Permission granted, Kanji pressed another kiss just below her collarbone, slowly working his mouth down along her skin to her stomach. He raised his hands, gently massaging her just below her breasts.

“Ngh,” Naoto moaned through her clenched jaw. “Y-yes.”

Kanji exhaled in a short burst, before he brought his hands up over her breasts, tenderly massaging them in the same slow manner.

Naoto muttered his name repeatedly, closing her eyes as she arched slightly into the touch, her head pressing back against the bed beneath her.

Kanji chuckled under his breath, just barely audible to her. He released his hold. She nearly protested with a sharp breath, until she felt his tongue work against her, just below her navel. She murmured his name again, lowering her hands to intertwine her fingers in his hair.

Encouraged as such, it was only short while—and, yet, achingly far too long—before he continued downward.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his—light but almost unbearably hot—against her skin and hair. A tremble ran up her spine, sending a wave of heat through her every vein.

“Kanji.”

She felt something press against the inner side of her leg, almost at the crease where it met her body—so close and yet not enough. A glace downward showed that his face was positioned almost evenly between her legs, eyes just visible over the rise of her body as they looked back up at her, those greys still burning with a renewed intensity.

“Y-yes. Kanji.” Her breathing was already becoming shallower in anticipation. “Please.”

The grin—the smirk—she could just barely see him give her sent the first wave of heat through her, before he even pressed his mouth against her.

She tightened her grip in his hair, pressing him closer against her. She heard him say something, the sound muffled. His hands wrapped around her legs, holding them steady as his tongue worked against her, parting her, seeking, finding—

“K-Kan—!” Naoto choked, bucking her hips even closer to him, closing her eyes. Her ability to speak seemed to be one of the things being lost in the waves of heat and pleasure that his tongue was sending through her. “Y-yes!” She finally managed.

Encouraged, he redoubled his efforts, his tongue teasing her nub between irregularly kneading her heated skin. He brought one hand just below her stomach, barely pressing his fingers against her lower pelvis.

Much sooner than she’d expected, she felt her lungs restrict and world turn dark as her release suddenly broke over her, sending wave after wave pounding through her.

Gradually, her senses recovered, though her every muscle still tingled with that warmth.

 _My god,_ she thought to herself as she began to regain control over her breathing. _Just how much can my body need in a single night?_

She felt a single hand run through her hair. Naoto opened her eyes, looking to the side to see Kanji lying on the bed next to her. He was still smiling, though more gently this time.

“Hey,” he said.

“Thank you.”

Kanji simply shook his head once, before pressing a single kiss to her forehead.

Naoto pushed herself up to her elbows. She exhaled slowly.

“So,” she smiled at him, “do I pass my re-certification?”

Kanji chuckled.

“I dunno,” he said. “Was kinda a short test. Didn’t really have much of ass in it, either.”

She leaned over towards him.

“Perhaps we should re-administer the exam, then?”

Kanji simply kissed her, one hand wrapping around to the back of her neck to bring her closer.

She reached down with one hand and grabbed the band of his boxers.


End file.
